Requiem for the sky
by BakaUshi
Summary: Pas d'idée de titre désolé,OS écrit pour ma beta et amie Psykokwak-sama.  Beta qui ne la pas corrigé,alors pardonnez les fautes s'il vous plait  Enjoy...


**Hello the world!**

**Contrairement à se que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, cet OS est plutôt sombre(carrément Ouai!)et j'avoue que moi-même je ne sais pas quoi en penser…**

**En fait, je l'ai écrit pour ma bêta-reader-qui-sert-à-rien-mais-que-j'adore-quand-même, Psykokwak-sama =D **

**Cette charmante personne à d'ailleurs trouvé sympathique de me donner un thème compliqué et de ne même pas trouver le temps pour lire ce fameux one shot parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas le temps alors que MOI j'avais sacrifié mes révisions pour l'écrire!**

**Bof, je lui en veux pas, c'est pas la première fois qu'elle me fait le coup xD (va chercher un fusil pour chasser le canard)**

**Tout ça pour dire: Enjoy =D**

**Disclamer: ****Comme vous vous en doutez, les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, et heureusement pour le dernière de certains…Gyouahahahah!**

**Note: ****Pourquoi?Mon dieu, pardon, Hibari-sama, pourquoi Est-ce que cette chose ne contient pas de Yaoi? Faut que j'aille me pendre…**

**Note 2:****j'écris en se moment quelques fics/OS en même temps et franchement, c'est compliqué xD **

**Ding...dong...ding...dong...**

Le son des cloches sonnait aux yeux de tous comme une sorte de requiem en parfait accord avec l'orage assombrissant le ciel, couleur ironiquement parfaite en se jour d'enterrement.

Un petit garçon pleurait bruyamment dans les bras de son père, murmurant des "_Mama_..." en regardant le cercueil devant l'autel, dévoilant une magnifique jeune femme que la mort avait emporté trop tôt. Si l'on regardait bien, presque toute l'assemblée, toute de noire vêtue, pleurait à l'exception de trois personnes, l'un à coiffure en forme d'ananas que certain aurait jugé insultant en une pareille situation, et un autre qui portait sur l'épaule un minuscule oiseau jaune qui, contrairement à son habitude, ne chantait pas. Une femme à la chevelure rose qui avait brillé de milles éclats avant et qui maintenant paraissait sans vie, tout comme elle, serrait dans ses bras un bébé qui était la troisième personne à ne pas pleurer, l'air grave.

Sans que personne ne sache comment, ils se trouvaient à présent tous devant une tombe, le prête lisant son sermon, priant pour que l'âme de la morte aille rejoindre sa famille aux cieux.

Quant vint le tour du frère pour que celui ci jette une rose, Ryohei s'effondra à genoux et hurla des "revient! Je t'en pris Kyoko, revient à l'extrême!" à fendre l'âme, sa femme essayant à grande peine de le relever, les yeux rougit par les larmes qu'elle versait pour sa meilleure amie perdu.

Enfin, le petit garçon et son père furent les derniers et Tsuna prit la parole avec une voix remplit de larmes:

"Kyoko...mon amour...je...si tu savais à quel point tu vas nous manquer à tous, à notre petit garçon, à nos amis...je...avant de te rencontrer, de vous rencontrer tous, je n'était qu'un Tsunaze, un moins que rien, te souviens tu? La première fois que je t'avais parlé, tu avais crus à un exibisioniste...ahah...et plus le temps à passé, plus nous nous sommes rapproché, même si ce n'était pas tout les jours facile...Quand j'étais au

bord du gouffre ,t u étais là, avec ton sourire, tes paroles réconfortantes...et nous avons, ou plutôt tu as, donné la vie. Je voulais que tu saches que tu as été la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde, Adieu mon amour..."

Un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel couleur encre de chine, reflétant à merveille l'âme de son gardien. Gokudera se proposa sans sa fougue habituelle qui inquiéta Haru de remplir la fosse, se que le parrain accepta d'une voix brisée, serrant son fils le plus fort possible dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes auquel lui même ne croyait pas.

Ils se réunirent tous pour un repas en l'hommage de la jeune femme disparut et Tsuna jura qu'il ferait payer à son meurtrier car Kyoko n'était pas morte naturellement, on avait retrouvé son corps en sang dans une ruelle.

La phrase eu pour effet de faire redoubler les larmes des autres femmes et de rendre l'ambiance encore plus morbide. Tous prirent d'ailleurs congé très tôt et Tsuna confia son fils à son fidèle bras droit et son épouse, sachant très bien que celui ci aurait besoin de réconfort que lui même ne pourrait pas lui fournir. Gokudera accepta, lui disant que leur fille serait surement heureuse de jouer avec lui.

Une fois seul, Tsuna laissa tomber son masque de mafioso et tomba à genoux, laissant enfin couler plus librement ses larmes pendant plus d'une heure. Il se servit ensuite une bouteille d'alcool fort et se mit à boire

sans grande conviction, essayant simplement de tout oublier. Lorsqu'il se sentit lentement envahi par une sorte de bienfaisance dû à tout l'alcool ingurgité, il se leva et se dirigea avec difficulté jusque dans sa chambre en essayant de ne pas regarder le lit double, lui rappelant trop de souvenirs douloureux, et entreprit de se déshabiller mais alors qu'il allait mettre ses affaires à laver, il se stoppa et son sang se glaça dans ses

veines. Là, dépassant du couvercle du panier à linge, on apercevait une chemise blanche .Cela aurait put être normal si il n'y avait pas eu une tâche de sang importante sur le vêtement, dessoulant par la même occasion Tsunayoshi qui jeta le morceau de plastique au loin et sortit la chemise. Il ne fut cependant pas au bout de ses mauvaises surprises car un autre vêtement était couvert de sang et le châtain comprit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de ses vêtements de la journée précédente...

Une douleur au crâne subite survenue et le parrain tomba au sol avant de se relever et, en rejetant la tête en arrière, de laisser un rire à glacer le sang s'échapper de sa gorge...

Les yeux caramels s'agrandirent d'effroi et l'homme poussa un cri qui s'entendit à des kilomètres à la ronde, assez en tout cas pour alerter Haru qui jouait dans le jardin avec les enfants et, leurs ordonnant de ne surtout pas bouger quoi qu'il arrive, courra jusqu'à la source du carnage. Se qu'elle vit la glaça et la bile remonta le long de sa gorge avant que les larmes ne lui viennent aux yeux.

"-N non...Go...GOKUDERAAAAA!"

"Alors?"

Reborn ne leva même pas les yeux vers ceux vides d'Hana qui se retenait à grande peine d'aller se jeter par la fenêtre la plus proche. Depuis qu'elle connaissait son mari, jamais leurs vie n'avait été aussi infernale...Bien sur, elle savait qu'épouser un mafiosi ne serait pas facile, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il toucherait le fond à se point.

"-Elle est en état de choque. La pauvre à découvert le corps à peine reconnaissable de Gokudera avec Tsunayoshi couvert de sang à ses côtés, ne réagissant pas, même lors de notre arrivé."

"-Reborn, tu crois que...c'est Tsuna le responsable?"

"-Les médecins ont fait venir un psychologue, nous le serons à se moment là."

Tous restèrent silencieux en méditant sur cette histoire à vous rendre fou. Les médecins essayèrent de les forcer à quitter l'hôpital mais les mafieux et les femmes refusèrent fermement et Hibari lui même menaça le directeur si il osait les mettre à la porte.

Ils furent donc logé dans une salle proche de celle de leur amie mais aucun ne pu approcher Tsuna qui était déclaré potentiellement dangereux tant que personne n'avait plus d'information sur tout cela.

Ce fut un cri strident dans la nuit qui les réveillèrent, une angoisse les saisissant au ventre en craignant que cela ne concerne l'un des deux hospitalisés...Craintes confirmées lorsqu'un infirmier vint les chercher, paniqué, en leurs annonçant que le juudaime des Vongola venait de se suicider dans sa chambre alors que le psychologue était partit aux toilettes et qu'il l'y avait enfermé. S'en fut trop pour toutes les

personnes présentes qui voyait leur monde s'écrouler. Mukuro,l'air grave, prit son téléphone et prévenu Chrome, qui était resté garder les enfants en leurs faisant croire qu'Haru était parti en vacance quelques jours, de ce qui venait de se passer et celle ci fondit en larmes, masquant celles ci par une illusion pour ne pas inquiéter encore plus la fille de sa meilleure amie et le fils de son ancien Boss...

Après une fouille de l'appartement de l'ex parrain et le rapport du psychologue qui était extrêmement navré de sa négligence, il fut prouvé que Tsunayoshi souffrait depuis quelque temps de troubles psychologiques se rapportant sans doute à la Schizophrénie d'après les absences et le comportement étrange qu'il adoptait selon le journal intime de Kyoko qui avouait s'inquiéter pour son mari.

Bien sur, il fallut aussi l'annoncer à leur enfant maintenant orphelin et cela fut sans doute l'un des moments les plus déchirants de cette sombre affaire.

C'est alors que Xanxus, qui avec le temps s'était bien calmé, vint faire ses hommages après avoir été mis au courant et, s'approchant du petit garçon, le regardant dans ses yeux ambrés.

"-Dis moi petit, quel est ton nom?

-Gi...Giotto monsieur.

-Hum, je vois que ce gamin n'était pas si idiot finallement...et bien, sache qu'a partir de maintenant, tu devras te monter digne de ton crétin de père et devenir le plus puissant des parrains Vongola en surpassant ton père et celui dont tu portes le nom, le Primero Vongola."

Alors, devant toute l'assemblée ébahit devant un tel discours venant de l'homme qui avait auparavant convoité le titre de 10ème du nom, Giotto essuya ses larmes et, l'air sérieux, déclara:

"-Bien. À partir de maintenant, je jure sur l'honneur de notre famille d'être un parrain digne de ce nom pour que tout le monde se souvienne de Giotto Sawada, fils de Tsunayoshi et Kyoko Sawada, je le jure sur leurs tombe!"

C'est ainsi qu'une nouvelle génération fit son apparition, sous la tutelle de Reborn qui, levant les yeux au ciel redevenu bleu, sourit mystérieusement et dit:

"-Et bien, Dame-Tsuna, il semblerait que tu es réussit une chose dans ta vie, avoir un descendant digne de se nom. Je te promet d'en faire un parrain exemplaire. Adieu, Dixième Vongola."

Une brise fraiche effleura chaque visage, comme ci le jeune homme, enfin en paix, les remerciait tous pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui.

**Ahhhh, mi dios, que c'était compliqué! Baka-da, si tu passes par là, je tient à te prévenir que si tu ne le lis pas bientôt…je te prépare pour le diner! **

**Petite parenthèse refermée, j'espère que cet OS vous auras plus =) Pour le titre, j'étais pas très inspiré, veuillez me pardonner _ **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée/aprèm/soirée/nuit et à bientôt!**

**Bye bye~**


End file.
